


Черный-11: произвол одарённых

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Черный-11 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Он всегда сопровождает главкома. Пользуется особым доверием.Он — Черный-11, самый загадочный пилот «Черной эскадрильи».Но главком погиб на Эндоре... или нет?
Series: Черный-11 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Черный-11: произвол одарённых

**Author's Note:**

> Согласие автора предыдущего текста получено.  
> Имперские звания взяты из оригинальной трилогии ~~никаких адепт-генералов на флоте~~.

Призраков Силы он повидал всяких — за двадцать-то лет. Но тот, кого ждал, не явился. Даже мимо не прошел. Не простил?

Люк бы все отдал, лишь бы выяснить почему. Сейчас появился шанс, но он медлил. Что, если вмешается в неведомую игру и все разрушит? Второй раз погубить отца он не вправе. Лучше сгинуть самому, чем подвести его по незнанию. Снова. Он достаточно пожил, чтобы распознать хотя бы это — собственное незнание.

Ситхова планета: вода, острова, ветер, пробирающий до костей, и ни души вокруг. Впрочем, за пустынность Люк ее и выбрал. А холод не страшен — новоявленному призраку Силы что до ветра? Но его знобило. Люк закутался в широкий джедайский плащ, традиционно тошнотворного цвета, и скривился.

Кто бы знал, как ему надоело это: он сам как символ добра и всепрощения; одежды, работающие на имидж, волосы до плеч и борода, будь она неладна. Йода тоже ходил в балахонах веками, а Кеноби так и вовсе рядился в отшельника. Есть с кого взять пример — правильный джедай.

Надежда Галактики и прочая, прочая; одной Лее известно, чего ему это стоило. Потому и отпустила сюда, когда они оба не справились — увлеклись играми в военные игрушки, превратив детей в оружие. Строго по заветам Храма джедаев.

Люк поморщился, погружая полупрозрачные руки в рукава. Помнится, Император любил так делать — чтоб ему в Силе икалось. Интересно, он и «после» рядился в черный балахон? Кто отобрал восхитительные набуанские одежды, богато вышитые, расписные, — Слай Мур распознала ситха и создала подходящий имидж? В хрониках что верховный канцлер, что Император выступал законодателем мод...

Будь оно проклято. Люк почесал щеку: короткая щетина, аккуратная стрижка. Пришлось здорово напрячься в Силе, чтобы приобрести достойный вид хотя бы после смерти. Он горько усмехнулся, подставляя лицо ветру с дождем и не чувствуя влаги — лишь ток энергии.

Теперь-то он знал, насколько лживой была сцена на Эндоре. Опустошенный отец при всем желании не обернулся бы молодым и красивым Скайуокером. Силы бы не хватило — во всех смыслах. Зато сытые Йода и Кеноби с Квай-Гоном помочь могли...

Люк прищурился, больше по привычке. Он ощущал внизу, под скалой в воде, свой старый крестокрыл. Притопил кораблик сгоряча — и чем думал? Коррозия не догрызла, но электроника ни к хатту. Впрочем, какое призраку дело до электроники? Вакуум не страшен, движки не нужны. Лишь бы видимость полета создать.

Он никогда не возвращался на Эндор — будто держало что-то. Отталкивало. Призраком сунулся — как в стену влетел. Так может, попытаться на машине? Чем не обманный маневр. Люк протянул руку, зачем-то прикрыл глаза...

«Не смей».

Холод Силы — как снежный вихрь в лицо.

Голос нигде и повсюду. Голос, который не узнать невозможно, и тишина.

Никого вокруг.

Призраки не мерзнут и не дрожат. Люк рухнул на колени, на стылую скалу, пытаясь выдавить одно-единственное слово, которое когда-то кричал по ночам, — звал, просыпаясь в поту от кошмаров...

Язык не слушался. Сила текла сквозь тело, сквозь прозрачные рукава. Вслух говорить — лишняя трата энергии. «Я буду ждать, — подумал Люк. — Хоть целую вечность ждать. Прости меня, папа».

***

Он прилетал сюда каждый год — маскировался в космическом мусоре, черный на черном, металл среди металла. Шлем скрывал лицо полностью, хоть и некому взглянуть на него, увидеть влагу в глазах — за которую не стыдно до сих пор.

Он смотрел на висящую внизу планету и луны, сглатывая ком в горле.

Эндор.

Напрасно прислушивался, щелкал тумблерами — частоты молчали. Десятки лет молчат, но он возвращается и ждет. «Режим ожидания, Вампа». Последний приказ милорда, приказ командира, которого бессчетное множество раз он спасал, который спасал его.

Зачем? Вампа проклял эту жизнь сотню раз и гораздо больше — благословил, ведь кто он такой, чтобы не летать, когда есть на то шанс. Ему не хватило духу продать свой именной, любовно перебранный СИД. Спрятал на заштатной планетке и выводил раз в год — чтобы прилететь сюда. Риск? Конечно, но он — Черный-11, рисковать — его работа. Он должен помнить, иначе перестанет быть собой.

Вампа смотрел на зелено-голубую планету внизу, не моргая. Пересохшее горло просило влаги.

Наемник, вольный фрахтовик, пилот без дома и контракта — он ускользал от загребущих лап корпораций и непостоянных губернаторов планет.

В Галактике царил хаос похлеще, чем в Старой Республике. Тогда создавалась хотя бы видимость единства, теперь — каждый рвал кусок побольше. Прилетал кто-то с кораблями помощнее и заглатывал планету целиком. Никто не гарантировал безопасности, Альянс не удержал власть — или не стремился. Повстанцы не научились быть кем-то, кроме бунтовщиков; Вампа сторонился их, как мог.

Поначалу он не выпускал из виду сына милорда, сам не зная, на что надеясь, — но тот вел себя так, словно никогда не общался с отцом ни до, ни после его гибели. Судя по информации, добытой через десятые руки, — так и было. Секретность у Альянса оставалась, как решето. Семья Айсард бы обрыдалась от счастья.

Вампа осторожно изучал планы моффов, организующих имперский Остаток, долго наблюдал за Трауном, летая тут и там, только не совался на Корусант — он человек флотский, от интриг ИСБ далекий настолько, насколько хватало денег и навыков. Несуразный Первый орден заставил долго истерически смеяться, а потом — напиться в душном баре от бессильной ярости: загубить столько имперских кадров ради придури какого-то одаренного — это надо было исхитриться.

Он глотал что-то огненно-острое и не думал, не думал об Эндоре. О двух одаренных, по своей прихоти погубивших флот.

Погубивших Империю.

Время ползло. Летело. Издыхало в кратких перелетах, в размазанных полосах гипера на экранах. Вампа ждал, раз за разом прилетая к Эндору, но не слышал ничего — ни намека, ни шепота, ни вздоха.

Он не искал сослуживцев — ни к чему подставлять их. Оставил мысль прибиться к имперским командирам, когда погиб Траун. А может, раньше, когда, посмотрев на себя в зеркало в дешевом съемном номере, понял, что пора менять документы.

Человек его возраста не способен выглядеть, как десять лет назад. Они же почти ровесники с милордом — биографию Энакина Скайуокера не скрывали. Вампа не думал об этом, пока очередной временный босс, на которого он работал слишком долго, не спросил, подмигивая: «С Камино заказы берешь, да, халтурку? Может, у меня есть что им предложить?»

Вампа не сразу понял, а когда сообразил — закрыл контракт как можно быстрее.

Он перестал стареть.

Из зеркала смотрел мужчина лет сорока пяти, крепкий, с ясным взглядом серых глаз и жесткими морщинами вокруг рта. Темный ежик волос исправно отрастал; только седина на висках не проходила — своя, родная, честно полученная в боях.

Вампа смутно поискал в себе предвкушение, смятение или веру, что Сила хранит его для некой великой миссии, но ощутил лишь, как до боли впиваются ногти в ладонь.

Вампа устал ждать.

Люк Скайуокер скрылся от глаз Галактики, Альянс по излюбленной привычке прозябал в джунглях Силой забытой планеты. Галактику рвали на лоскуты. Разумные жили одним днем и погибали в погоне за наживой.

А сегодня Вампа засек на краю системы Эндора группу машин — он и раньше подозревал, что в том скоплении обломков затаится кто угодно, но проверил впервые. Меняя в очередной раз документы, не устоял, раскошелился на продвинутую систему сканирования на любимый истребитель и провел тестирование. Успешно.

Сигнатуры старых имперских СИДов он бы распознал где угодно. Вампа не послал бы запрос — мало ли каких шпионов к Эндору закинул жадный до Силы недобиток-джедай или мофф. Но эти сигнатуры — слегка отличные от стандартных, до мурашек знакомые и родные, заставили потянуться к передатчику.

«Свой-чужой». Запрос на частоте эскадрильи, канувшей в небытие. Запрос в мир, который сгорел много лет назад.

Отклик. Руки в перчатках дрогнули на рычагах, и Вампа закрыл глаза, слушая, слушая, слушая...

— Я — Черный-2, слышу тебя, прием.

— Я — Черный-3, ах ты сука, давно там болтаешься?

— Я — Черный-7, нет бы в нашу помойку перебрался. Прием!

Губы пересохли так, что от улыбки ошпарило болью. Вампа быстро облизнулся под шлемом. Они все были там — живые и полные сил, ведь СИД не прощает слабости, а, значит, те, кто кружил среди от обломков имперского флота, тоже не постарели. Черная эскадрилья жила и помнила.

— Командир, ты к нам или мы к тебе?

Под ребрами как ножом полоснуло.

— Вас не понял, прошу повторить, — Вампа отозвался быстрее, чем обдумал ответ. Командира давно уже нет.

— Одиннадцатый, не тупи, все знают, что ты главный после милорда.

Вампа стиснул рычаг так, что пальцы свело. Очевидно, знали все, кроме него.

— Командир, слева тридцать отличный пояс мусора.

— Вижу, оставайтесь на месте, — отрезал он и дал ручку от себя. Еще не хватало, чтобы эти идиоты ломанулись к нему всей бандой. Он, конечно, верит, что ребята молоды и полны сил, но проверять на маневренность старые машины не стоит. А ему можно, он — Черный-11.

Первый после милорда.

Вампа рухнул между оскаленной мордой разбитого «Исполнителя» и обломками залетного астероида, раздробленного в поясе металлолома. Закрутил бочку, ввинтился между надстройками — покореженными, мертвыми, но все еще могучими. Сердце окатило привычной тоской.

Он помнил, как в первые годы метался вокруг распоротого мостика на стареньком грузовике, вылавливая тела погибших. Ни один офицер не заслужил вечно болтаться без погребения, не оплаканный родными. Вампа пустил на гражданской частоте сведения о месте захоронения — он выбрал ледяной Хот, чтобы те, кто прибудет через пять или десять лет, смогли попрощаться как следует. Сразу после Эндора искать своих было опасно.

Разумеется, Вампа не знал экипаж лично, но это был корабль Вейдера, а он сам — человек Вейдера. Милорд своих не бросал. Тел становилось меньше, когда он прилетал в следующий раз, и, кажется, сегодня он узнал почему. А тогда просто подумал, что кто-то еще зачищает территорию, — мало ли у кого и какие родственники.

— Вижу тебя, командир. Гляди, что прикрытие. — Ухоженный СИД отлепился от куска металлолома и скользнул навстречу, ловко избегая осколков поменьше.

Черный-2, франтоватый зубоскал, не пропускал ни одной бабы «на берегу» и как-то в рукопашной положил троих бандитов ножом и разряженным бластером. Разбились они тогда неудачно на одной планетке; милорд устроил разбор полетов — еле уползли.

Вампа качнул плоскостями и лег на обратный курс к «Исполнителю». Туша ИЗР активно поглощала электромагнитные волны; если залететь внутрь, можно потолковать без акробатики и риска быть запеленгованными.

СИДы послушно перестроились. Будто и впрямь — за командиром. Странное чувство прошло щекоткой от затылка по позвоночнику, ледяное и колкое.

Что?

Вампа вздрогнул, прислушался, но, кроме приборов, ничего не услышал. Он вошел в давно облюбованный ангар — не ангар «Черных», тот покорежило безвозвратно. Но этот годился: вполне сохранившийся, почти без космического мусора.

СИДы радостно пристыковались к креплениям, и Вампа смогнул жжение в глазах. Он не одаренный, чтобы ощущать эмоции через Силу, но столько было в этом маневре ностальгии... Эфир затрещал — общая настройка на одну выделенную частоту. Сколько лет она молчала. Вампа убрал руки с рычагов и закрыл глаза. От вида мертвого серо-черного ангара ныло в груди.

— Почему раньше здесь не садились?

— Чтобы не нарываться. За этой дурой могут следить.

— Командир, а следят? Сканер у тебя навороченный.

— Чисто, пацаны, — отозвался Вампа, жмурясь под шлемом. — А скажите, руки не дрожат — от метеоритов уворачиваться?

В эфире примолкли. Потом прорезался Второй — осторожно, но твердо:

— Мы не стареем. Ты тоже, Два Кола?

Вампа ничего не смог с собой поделать. Горячий смех волной взметнулся и вырвался хрипло, неумело, рвано. Не надеялся он, что однажды услышит это прозвище; его привесил собственный же техник, мир ему в Силе...

— Где вас носило, пацаны? — откашлявшись, спросил Вампа. — Думал, сгинули где-нибудь у Трауна.

— Да пошел он, — фыркнул Четвертый, самый немногословный.

— Он хочет сказать, что никто нам внятно не доказал, за что сражаться, — привычно развернул мысль его напарник — Пятый.

Вампа попытался облизнуть потрескавшиеся губы. Он улыбался все шире. Пацаны — будто и не было пустых десятилетий.

— Милорд сказал валить, мы свалили. Но в этот день, сам понимаешь, — подбил итог Второй.

— В Альянсе ходят слухи, что на Эндоре фон мощный и странный. Сюда даже контрабандисты толком не лезут, — поделился Вампа.

— Одни мы — психи, — хмыкнул Седьмой. — Что, повисим и разбежимся, командир?

В эфире снова притихли. Вампа открыл глаза. Тускло-серые стены ангара надвинулись. Космос выстудил мельчайшие капли жизни — ни одного импульса, ни одной рабочей микросхемы.

— Мы просто живем, пацаны, — глухо сказал Вампа. — Нам по-прежнему не за что сражаться.

— Слухи ходят, — после паузы отозвался Второй. — Про восстановленный имперский флот где-то в заднице банты. И про ситхов.

— Херня, — отрезал Четвертый.

— Непроверенные данные, поступившие от одаренных. Одаренным веры нет, — разъяснил Пятый.

Вампа почувствовал, как холодеют кончики пальцев. Знакомая щекотка куснула затылок.

— Без мата на одаренных, — одернул он. — Мы над Эндором.

— Ну спасибо, ваши ситхейшества, за наши продленные годы, — пропел Второй. — А вот пацанам с «Исполнителя» не повезло. Силушки на всех не хватило? Кстати, про Хот ты классно придумал, Два Кола.

— Заткнись.

— А что? — взвился Второй. — Здесь если остался кто-то, то ему посрать на все. На нас, на Галактику, на Империю, и знаешь, господин ведомый милорда, у нас было время подумать. Корпус варят — искры летят. Нас просто кинули. Милорд нас кинул.

И что-то сдвинулось перед глазами — серые стены потекли, как силовое поле врубили. Чернота всколыхнулась по углам. Вампа с усилием моргнул, но тяжесть сдавила виски.

— Уходите, — сквозь зубы велел он. — Быстро. В гипер. Сейчас!

Медлить никто не стал — люди военные. Только Четвертый бросил:

— Недалеко прыгнем.

СИДы сорвались с креплений легко, как много лет назад, парами выпадая в щель ангара и тут же уходя от обломков.

Вампа глубоко задышал, глотая загустевший воздух. Он верил и не верил. Полузабытый страх подступал к горлу. Лет десять назад с ним смешалась бы радость — непрошеная, нелогичная, долгожданная, но сейчас легкие сжимал только ужас.

Над Эндором погиб Император, а ситхи не прощали. Никого и никогда.

Проклятый болтун Второй...

Краем на подсознании мазнуло: «Раньше надо было одаренных обматерить, кончилось бы все быстрее — и для меня одного».

Вампа зачем-то включил движок и запустил навигацию. Очнулся, поняв, что вбивает цель — координаты точки на луне Эндора. И координаты эти он видит впервые в жизни. Ладонь обняла рычаг, СИД рванул в космос. Любой приказ — это всегда принуждение, а Вампа хорошо различал приказы. Даже не озвученные.

Он провел годы без единого приказа, тягучие, как дорожки влаги за гигантскими слизнями, и не запомнил ничего, что имело бы смысл. От чего бы зашлось сердце и загорелись глаза. Он хотел обрадоваться теперь, сквозь страх — но не смог, только зачерствелая злость шевельнулась глубоко внутри.

Он не станет сопротивляться. Не потому, что бесполезно, но потому, что, когда ждешь слишком долго, остается лишь ожидание конца.

Давящий холод лениво обвился вокруг горла. Холод знакомым не был — от него темнело в глазах и подкатывала дурнота. Что это, отсроченная месть за предательство? Вампа пошел за командиром — но присягал он Императору. Почему сейчас? Будто рухнула стена, ограда, защита... Зачем он летит вниз, почему не превратился в задохнувшийся труп в груде металла?

Истребитель прорвался сквозь атмосферу луны, и Вампа сухо сглотнул. Внизу бушевало море. Горизонт заслонял темный полукруг, рваный по краю — на полнеба. Серые волны бились вокруг.

Вампа приземлился осторожно, проверив заряд бластера. Усмехнулся сам себе. Мародеры сюда не сунутся, а против тех, кто в Силе и из Силы, бластер не поможет. Но это не значит, что он не попытается.

Точка в навигаторе манила, как ядовитый цветок в джунглях Эндора. Вампа скопировал координаты на комм. Он спрыгнул на площадку; грохот волн обрушился, как рев форсажа, — объемный, всепоглощающий. Вода рокотала внизу, в глубине покореженных шахт.

Вампа стянул шлем, вдохнул сырой воздух с привкусом металла. Сигнал с комма неумолимо звал вглубь мертвой станции. Как она рухнула так ювелирно? Возмущения от взрыва разнесли бы все луны. А эту бы смяло, как обертку сухпайка под шагоходом. Вампа вгляделся в хмурое, но живое море и полосу зеленой растительности вдали. Обернулся: над головой выступали уцелевшие окна-линзы одного из залов управления.

Озноб пробежал по телу. Вампа свел лопатки и щелкнул каблуками, отдавая честь пилотам-операторам, до последнего не покинувшим пост.

Гнетущая тяжесть отступила, превратившись в холодный настойчивый кокон. Его будто вели под конвоем — и наручников не надо. Вампа расчехлил бластер и двинулся на зов.

Под ногами хрустел пластик, кабели свисали с потолка, покрытые плесенью. Вампа замер посреди высокого зала с выбитыми круглыми иллюминаторами. Похоже на командный пункт, только без пультов. А если... Он метнулся к стеклу, выглянул вниз, мысленно прокручивая карту отсеков. Да, тот самый «правительственный» уровень. Ощущение чужого взгляда мазнуло по шее, по лопаткам — лениво, как смотрит сытый хищник на загнанную, но еще трепыхающуюся дичь.

Вампа развернулся медленно, стараясь не дышать, — первобытный инстинкт: замереть на месте, когда не сбежать. Прямо напротив чернело высокое покореженное кресло. Такое же, как сотни раз показывали в трансляции из Императорского дворца.

Волосы зашевелились на затылке. Морозная судорога схватила ноги, поднимаясь выше, выдавливая воздух из легких. В гортани загорелось. Вампа судорожно вдохнул и не сумел. Так глупо.

Так глупо подохнуть из-за очередной прихоти...

Перед глазами мерцало красным, жжение раздирало грудь. Но что-то ледяное и мощное рухнуло сверху, как волна, — омыло с макушки до пят и встало стеной, отгородило от той жути, что колыхалась вокруг. Вампа согнулся пополам, уперся руками в колени. Морской воздух опалил легкие, неописуемо вкусный — соленый, терпкий, густой.

Когда он разогнулся, слева от трона чернел провал. Створки в стене разошлись бесшумно — даже не услышал. Вампа предпочитал лезть в непроверенные норы исключительно в броне истребителя, но выбора ему не оставили. Он шагнул внутрь.

Под потолком загорелись мутные светильники. Стена плотного холода окутала его, абсурдно надежная. Знакомая. Вампа не удержался — потрогал воздух перед собой. Пальцы закололо сквозь перчатку.

Когда-то он погладил после боя командирский СИД — вышло похоже.

Что-то взметнулось вокруг — тени, всполохи. Темная жуть заплясала и откатилась, разбившись о холод. Вампа улыбнулся — оскалился, проклиная знакомую радостную ярость. Она поднималась изнутри, чистая, как пламя форсажа: врешь, не возьмешь, Черного-11 прикрывает командир. Где бы он ни был.

А Вампа... что он готов сделать для командира? Готов ли хоть на что-то — или прав Второй? Их кинули, они больше ничего и никому не должны.

А он прав. А если нет... Вампа моргнул, отбрасывая скребущее чувство неправильности. Недостаточно данных. Чтобы их получить, нужно выжить и убраться отсюда.

Цель мигала впереди — неведомый артефакт, тронь — взорвется, но ледяная Сила подтолкнула недвусмысленно. Вампа схватился за... маячок. Эта штука походила на активный маячок.

Холод отступил и заструился по бокам — коридор. Подгоняемый зудом опасности, Вампа выскочил обратно в зал и рванул к выходу. Стена с лязгом сомкнулась за спиной, будто кто-то взбесился, что добыча ушла.

Вампа вскочил в кабину, как по тревоге. Красная готовность, красная. Он стартовал вверх, уходя по максимально короткой траектории, чуя каждым нервом, как злобная жуть внизу крушит ледяную спасительную Силу, как они схлестнулись, словно звери над добычей.

— Милорд, я ушел, — одними губами отчитался Вампа.

Рядом вздохнули облегченно — а может, это кровь зашумела в ушах от перегрузки. Вампа сорвался с орбиты, и передатчик разразился запросами на чистоте «Черных». Пилоты сходили с ума и рвались на подмогу. К хаттам, внизу еще и связь блокировалась.

— Статус — без повреждений. Передаю координаты...

Он не знал, почему это делает, но чувствовал — надо. Неведомый маячок бодро интегрировался с навигатором, чем здорово нервировал, но ощущение знакомого присутствия не пропадало. Не давило и не подступало, просто плыло рядом, и страх не возвращался.

Да, ни страха, ни былой злости или застарелой тоски — ни радости. Ничего. Вампа передал эскадрилье «Делай, как я» и скользнул в гипер. Далекие точки-звезды размазались по экранам.

Он какое-то время смотрел перед собой, как под гипнозом. Вампа ощущал себя мошкой, летящей в лобовое стекло корабля. Сломанным дроидом со сбитой программой — заело, и он бредет и бредет в пустыне по старому, никому не нужному маршруту, теряя в песке запчасти.

Проклятье. Он никогда не был пешкой, он — Черный-11, автономная боевая единица. Он сам выбрал присягу и сам нашел командира. Не оставил его, вопреки приказу. Но прошло слишком много времени — он забыл, каково это — служить. Слишком много горечи и вопросов, от которых сводит скулы.

Когда доверяешь — для вопросов нет места. Каков срок годности у доверия?

— Зачем все это, милорд, — прошептал Вампа вслух. — Почему сейчас.

Но тишина молчала.

Он выпал из гипера под истошное верещание сканеров: «Боевая тревога! Обнаружен противник!»

И едва не бросился обратно в гипер. Внизу мерцала темная планета, а сканер показывал, что в атмосфере разместился целый флот — в атмосфере. Флот. Разрушителей.

— Знаете, милорд, это не смешно, — сообщил Вампа в молчащий эфир. — Вы мне даже задачу не поставили.

Что-то всколыхнулось вокруг — и темная жуть на миг пробилась, сдавив сердце. Вампа задохнулся, каменея. А жуть отступила — будто оттолкнул кто. И ведь ясно кто.

— Проклятье, — процедил Вампа, вспоминая, как дышать. — Только не говорите, сэр, что безумный Император раздвоился на две планеты.

И вдруг ощутил это — явственное подтверждение и... сожаление.

— Ситхи вас забери, — выдавил он. И тут же закричал: — Всем стоять! Без моей команды не дышать!

Потому что «Черные» выскочили из гипера, и эфир наполнился разнообразным матом. Внезапно дальний передатчик ожил на имперской частоте. «Свой-чужой». СИД откликнулся автоматически. Вампа напрягся.

— Прием. Подтвердите устойчивый сигнал для пеленга.

— Подтверждаю, прием, — машинально отозвался Вампа, слыша, как подтверждают все остальные. Какого хатта?..

— Прошу распределиться на орбите по данной координатной сетке для лучшего охвата сигнала. Какое изящное решение — задействовать несколько мелких машин для бесперебойной связи. Как поняли координаты, прием.

— Вас понял, выполняю, — Вампа продублировал своим «Делаем» и аккуратно двинулся на точку.

— Держите пеленг. Расчетное время подъема на орбиту — десять минут.

— Вас понял, — повторил Вампа.

Под ложечкой засосало. Сканер подтвердил опасения — ИЗРы зашевелились, приходя в движение. Тепловые сигнатуры движков светились на малой мощности — но какой же ад творится в атмосфере.

И куда они вляпались? Вампа отключил все частоты и попросил вслух:

— Подтвердите задачу, милорд.

Он понимал, насколько абсурдно себя ведет. И ему было плевать. Возможно, он вообще облучился, рухнул на Эндор и все это — предсмертные галлюцинации. Смешно подумать, после долгих лет молчания...

«Подтверждаю, выполняйте», — низким эхом отозвались в шлемофоне, не то в эфире, не то в мозгу.

Вампа подскочил в кресле, от неожиданности дернув рычаг. Истребитель тряхнуло, и Вампа выругался сквозь зубы.

Этот глуховатый низкий голос забыть невозможно.

— Милорд? — осторожно переспросил он. — Вы можете разговаривать?

Спросил и мысленно врезал себе в челюсть. Совсем страх потерял на гражданке… 

Рядом раздался вполне ощутимый смешок.

«Недолго. Много сил уходит на сдерживание».

Вампа вспомнил липкий цепенящий ужас и проглотил вопрос, кого именно лорд Вейдер сдерживает.

— И давно, милорд?

«С Эндора».

Проклятье. Похоже, старший ситх оказался непредсказуемо могучим и уничтожить его не вышло. Это объясняет, почему Люк никогда... И почему Траун не смог... И вообще все так бездарно.

— Он здесь, милорд? Или на Эндоре?

«Физически здесь. На Эндоре — привязка, он там силен».

Вампа подобрался в кресле.

— Что я могу сделать, милорд?

И тут же проклял свой язык и выжженную на подкорке привычку. Он ведь не должен — давно не должен никому и ничего, прав был Второй, их использовали втемную и повторяют маневр, но...

А милорд прикрыл их сегодня над Эндором.

«Держите пеленг для подъема кораблей. Снова загубить флот я ему не дам».

Флот.

Ему — Императору. Значит ли это, что присяга нарушена с обеих сторон? Вампа на миг закрыл глаза. Значит ли это, что он свободен, по-настоящему свободен, как в тот день, когда помог неизвестному пилоту посадить искореженный СИД на Явин.

Но Вейдер не предавал своих людей — он выполнял приказ Императора, только приказ оказался... прихотью одаренного. И Вейдер это понимал, но между флотом и Галактикой выбрал Галактику. Спятивший ситх поверг бы ее в хаос. Что, если в итоге так и случилось?

Неоконченный выбор. Проваленная задача.

Вампа сглотнул, глядя на экраны. Они проступали в стратосфере — ИЗР-ы, огромные, треугольно-хищные, прекрасные. Если Император здесь, грядет бой. Выживших не останется. Кому верен флот?

«Я могу вас прикрыть, милорд?»

«Да, Вампа».

Предательское тепло в груди. Сколько лет он не слышал своего имени... Но нет, их диалог — только ради флота.

«Черные?»

Пауза. Оттенок горечи.

«Ты же понимаешь исход? Решать тебе, командир эскадрильи».

Вампа уставился на самый верхний ИЗР — тот пробил слой стратосферы, пламя в дюзах разгоралось беспощадно-голубым.

— Я — временный заместитель, сэр.

Что-то уплотнилось вокруг: холод, искрящийся от гнева пополам с печалью.

«Вампа, я отстранен от командования. В тот момент, когда поднял меч на Императора».

— Наша цель, сэр?

«Координаты в навигаторе. Дворец Императора. Это противоречит твоей присяге, Вампа. Ты можешь отказаться».

— Разрешите вопрос, милорд?

Ступни мерзли на педалях управления.

«Да».

Из глубины сизо-синего шара поднимались ИЗР-ы — могучие, хищные, темные. Будто и не было ничего, будто один из них — «Исполнитель», и техник ждет в ангаре, когда Два Кола наиграется с главкомом в «догони меня». Чтобы завтра недавно отработанным маневром прикрыть его от очередных убийц.

— Милорд, почему сейчас?

Холод волной пробрался под комбез. Вампа будто окунулся в чужое сознание: вспышка чего-то, похожего на стыд, горечь и гнев — застарелый, тяжелый, пропитанный болью.

«Я не смог уничтожить его и не удержал в Силе. Я долго пытался. Но Учитель насыщался хаосом и смертями, пока хаос не поглотил Галактику. Этот флот умножит разруху и сгорит сам до последней железки. Я помог воплощению Императора, чтобы убить его снова — навсегда. Но я не совладаю один. Повторяю, ты можешь отказаться».

А в прошлый раз милорду помогал сын. То ли сын не справился, то ли милорд его не использовал на полную, как своих людей. Сегодня здесь нет Люка Скайуокера. Но есть те, кто привык идти за командиром без вопросов.

Вампа включил частоту эскадрильи.

— Говорит Черный-11. Есть задание, с которого не вернемся.

Его выслушали молча; несколько тягучих секунд царила тишина, только щелкали приборы. Потом Второй рассмеялся.

— Так и знал, пацаны, в нас не наигрались. Цель, командир?

Вампа взглянул на экраны. Разрушители вышли на орбиту.

— По прибытии на точку, Второй.

Ожила имперская частота.

— Прием, отставить передачу пеленга, ведется расчет позиционирования. По готовности можем принять вас на борт.

— Есть отставить передачу пеленга. Мы выполняем автономное задание. Как поняли?

Сейчас все решится: чьи приказы выполняет флот. Если это ловушка Императора, их на борт просто загонят. Или расстреляют без лишних слов. Вампа внутренне замер.

— Принято. Готовы предоставить поддержку по запросу. Прием.

— Вас понял. Поддержка не требуется. Конец связи.

Ни лучей захвата, ни активации лазеров. Медленный выдох. Вампа переключил передатчик, и губы сами растянулись в давно забытой хищной ухмылке.

— Эскадрилья, к бою, — выдохнул он и рванул рычаг от себя.

Истребители провалились в атмосферу.

«Ты снижаешься или падаешь?» — поинтересовался глуховатый голос, и Вампа прикусил губу.

Он отвык.

Он не желал больше слышать этого — после отчаянии, ярости, после краха всего, чему служил, после гибели стольких разумных.

Он... так отчаянно тосковал. Проклятье.

— Падаю, милорд. По оптимальной траектории снижения.

Отчетливое хмыканье заглушил встревоженный вопрос в эфире.

— Командир, ты в порядке?

Проклятье, частота эскадрильи открыта. Вампа притормозил, переходя на пологое снижение. Сканеры не показывали оборонных комплексов — никаких, лишь груда камня странной формы. Внутри — биологические формы жизни.

— Я в норме, Второй. У меня тут после Эндора индивидуальный канал связи восстановился, ну, вы понимаете.

— Твою ж... — высказался Четвертый и заткнулся, чуть ли не впервые — сам.

Вампа не ответил; в чужом присутствии дохнуло столь обжигающей тоской, что продрало до костей. Он знал это чувство — чуть не сгорел в нем когда-то, направляя машину в пламя звезды после гибели Империи. То чувство, когда все, ради чего ты жил, уходит от тебя. Безвозвратно.

— Запрашиваю уточнение задачи, милорд, — быстро сказал Вампа. — Эти камни лазерами не взять.

«И не надо. Первая задача — отвлечение внимания. Вторая — по обстановке, добить противника. Отставить разговоры, Вампа. Действовать по готовности».

Вампа вздрогнул, холодея.

Он понял только сейчас — враз, будто кто ударил наотмашь, до искр в глазах. Лорд Вейдер во дворце вместе с Императором. Физически или в Силе — неважно, но оба там. Двое их... Общий противник для «Черных».

— До связи, милорд, — выдохнул Вампа. — И да пребудет с вами Сила.

Он с трудом сглотнул. Он может дать отбой и подняться на орбиту. Тогда с милордом останется только Сила, а «Черные» вольются в ряды возрожденного флота. Ни Траун, ни моффы не убедили их за двадцать с лишним лет, чего ради снова сражаться, но когда приказывает Император — не нужно рассуждать. Так было всегда.

Так правильно.

Так поступил адмирал Пиетт, стоя на мостике «Исполнителя» и подпуская к себе повстанцев, — выполняя приказ «не вмешиваться». Приказы не обсуждаются.

Экран слева вспыхнул: активность в толще камня. Взрывы?

Вампа стиснул зубы.

Один разрушитель парой залпов из турболазеров разнесет дворец до основания. Но это — имперский флот, который явно получил приказ не вмешиваться. Другое дело — позабытая эскадрилья, уцелевший осколок прошлого, пилоты, которым нечего терять. Когда-то главком оставлял их за спиной, не сомневаясь ни секунды.

Сегодня вызвал из небытия, чтобы... погибнуть от их рук. За то, во что верит. Если у доверия есть срок давности, то лорд Вейдер об этом не знает.

Вампа взглянул на истребители — они молча висели над дворцом, ожидая команды. Его команды.

От напряжения взмокла спина. На что он готов — Черный-11, пилот, дождавшийся командира? Он должен выбрать сейчас. Вампа смотрел на экраны, и строки данных рябили перед глазами. Все просто: Галактика или командир. Атаковать дворец — значит убить лорда Вейдера, своими руками. И навсегда.

Убить милорда, чьей приказ когда-то заставил его выжить, держал на плаву эти годы.

Пальцы свело на рычагах управления. Свобода — просто шанс выбрать то, во что веришь сам. Присяга, предательство, прихоти одаренных... Вампа усмехнулся. Когда-то лорд Вейдер тоже выбрал — Галактику. И умер за нее. Если веришь — идешь до конца, иначе разве ты человек?

— Мой позывной — две единицы, — прошептал Вампа. — Я не сдаюсь.

И повысил голос:

— Я — Черный-11, всем слушать задачу.

Он спокойно раскидал команду по координатной сетке над дворцом. Судя по сигнатурам, наибольшее скопление разумных было по краям. Сканеры показывали, что структура камня в центре имеет рукотворный характер и включения металлов. Точно рабочая шахта. И слабое место.

— Цель в захвате.

— Цель в захвате, — «Черные» докладывались один за другим, и Вампа улыбался под шлемом.

Они пошли за ним, не отказались — ни один, — и новость о милорде их не смутила. Они защищали сейчас не главкома — а флот, успешно поднятый на орбиту, и всех разумных Галактики, включая закопавшихся в джунглях повстанцев. Если спятивший ситх снова вырвется на простор, грызня Первого ордена и манипуляции Айсард покажутся детскими играми.

— Не вздумайте сдохнуть, — приказал Вампа и стер улыбку с лица. — Работаем.

Они бросились в пике — ионные пушки выбили каменные фонтаны из поверхности дворца. Засверкали лазерные трассы.

Что-то тяжелое и страшное взорвалось внизу, а знакомый холод вдруг схлынул. Вампа зарычал, вновь и вновь заходя на цель. Его на миг будто голым оставили — ошкурили и выкинули с неприкрытой спиной. Ну нет. Теперь он — командир «Черных», и он это выбрал сам.

Огненные трассы слились в одну бесполезную карусель, когда вдруг что-то изменилось. Внизу грохнуло так, что приборы зашлись в истерике. Сигнатуры живых существ разом погасли, а дворец задрожал. Центр разошелся лепестками.

— Все назад!

Из шахты ударил поток голубого огня. Он уперся в небо, отразился от атмосферы и начался ад. Приборы верещали. Перегрев, отказ электроники, отказ систем. Виски раскалывались от боли, под веками пестрило. Переход на ручное управление. Ха! Заход на цель.

— Атакуем! — заорал Вампа, заливая встречным огнем сноп иссиня-белого пламени. В глазах помутнело от жара и боли. Электронный голос пробился в сознание: «Отказ управления, предельный перегрев».

Враз потемневшие экраны принесли нелепое облегчение. Пальцы свело на ручке управления; ослепший парализованный СИД закувыркался к земле.

— Только не сдохните, — просипел Вампа, а может, лишь подумал — связь пропала раньше, и он не понял, жив ли хоть кто-то.

Прежде, чем вспышка от удара выбила сознание, он мельком отметил, что столб молний над дворцом погас.

***

В горле першило. Вампа закашлялся, разлепил глаза: темнота. Он осторожно шевельнулся, проверяя, все ли кости целы. Не зря он холил и лелеял именно этот, перебранный под контролем и с подачи Вейдера истребитель, — взять, к примеру, аварийные гравикомпенсаторы с автономным питанием... Полезная вещь. Милорд терпеть не мог технику вида «летающий гроб».

Вроде, руки-ноги слушаются. Тело — сплошной синяк, ерунда. Вампа, сцепив зубы, напрягся, налегая на рычаг отстрела верхней части кабины. Если оплавилось снаружи... С жутким скрипом купол поддался. Отстрел — это громко сказано, но выползти можно. Счастье, что грохнулся с погашенным движком, — потому не взорвался.

Вампа с трудом перекинул непослушное тело через борт и сполз по плоскости на землю. От удара в глазах снова потемнело.

Он пришел в себя и не понял, сколько времени прошло. Пахло озоном, водой и камнем. Вампа кое-как стащил шлем и тут же пожалел об этом: пронизывающий ветер лизнул взмокшие волосы.

Ни тени знакомого холода, ни следа липкой жути вокруг. Тишина. Вампа прислушался, но в ушах шумело. Он проморгался и сел, дыша через раз, — ребро то ли сломано, то ли треснуло. То ли одно, то ли парочка.

— Ситхова ж мать, — выдохнул он.

Перед ним возвышалась стена дворца. А на уровне человеческого роста шла длинная щель, под которой клубился мрак.

— Ладно. Цель... цель в захвате, да, — прохрипел Вампа и поднялся, цепляясь за плоскость СИДа. — Вижу... цель.

Ну подумаешь, земля под ногами качается и красным в глазах полыхает. Где-то во дворце милорд, живой или мертвый. А где-то здесь — его ребята, если тоже гробанулись. Шею прострелило болью, стоило обернуться, — но каменное плато пустовало. Сил ползти к краю — а есть ли тот край, — не было. А щель-вход маячила близко. И Вампа побрел. Шаг. Это не сложно, просто делаешь шаг, а потом еще, как будто ноги — отдельные механизмы.

Он обхватил себя поперек ребер, другой рукой нащупывая бластер и заодно — аварийный маячок-передатчик в ремне, как у всех пилотов. Вроде, цел. Может, кто с разрушителей заберет их — а дальше что?

Они же угробили Императора.

Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что это так. И не думал о том, что милорда тоже... Двое их, да. Было. 

Все тело ныло, как один большой ушиб. Вампа подавил желание врубить маячок немедленно, чтобы крикнуть в эфире: «Есть кто живой?» Но выделенной частотой приборчик не владел. Вызов услышит весь ближний космос.

Под каменным сводом темнота рассеялась. Вампа замер, пытаясь отдышаться, с затаенным ужасом прислушался — но вязкая жуть не появлялась. Неужели получилось?

Он двинулся дальше, спускаясь куда-то ниже, огибая колонны и огромные глыбы... Н-да, вывороченные недавно. Песок скрипел под ногами. Вампа обогнул нечто бугристое и металлическое и очутился в гигантском зале. Точнее, недавно это был зал-амфитеатр. Теперь на уходящих ввысь ярусах темнело месиво обломков и, предположительно, тел. Сквозь зев центральной шахты смотрело небо, затянутое иссиня-черными тучами.

Металлоконструкция посреди зала и близко не напоминала трон. Скорее, кронштейн. У подножия что-то валялось — и что-то светилось. Очень слабо.

Подходить резко расхотелось, но сероватое свечение дрогнуло, и Вампа ощутил знакомую волну холода. Еле слышную. Но точно ту самую.

— Милорд, — прохрипел он и заковылял, как мог, живее, припадая на одну ногу и задерживая дыхание. Каждый шаг резью отдавался в ребрах. Вампа не знал, правда ли что-то светится или под веками рябит.

— Милорд, чтоб вас ситхи взяли.

«Уже», — неожиданно раздалось едва различимое, и Вампа бросился бегом, раскачиваясь и чудом не падая, почти ослепший из-за белых вспышек боли.

«Стой ты».

Он рухнул с разбегу, на рефлексах упав на бок с перекатом. Резь полоснула сверху вниз от легких до горла, и Вампа застыл, часто и мелко дыша.

Груда чего-то оказалась буквально в шаге — и она воняла. Паленый пластик, тряпье и мясо. Вампа закашлялся. Ничего человеческого в этом куске чего-то не осталось. Это означало, что получилось?

Он приподнялся на локтях и увидел его — лорд Вейдер лежал навзничь, без шлема. Вампа невольно прилип взглядом к изуродованной серой коже над дыхательной маской.

Лорд Вейдер смотрел прямо на него — а сквозь тело просвечивали плиты пола. Вот они какие, призраки Силы.

«Чистая работа, Вампа. Был бы я жив — сдох бы тоже сразу. С последнего залпа».

Надо сказать что-то вроде «Служу Империи», но здесь и сейчас не было ни службы, ни Империи. Вампа вгляделся в серо-мерцающего Вейдера, физически ощущая, как тот слабеет.

— Почему Император получил тело, а вы — нет?

«Он нашел средства. И людей, которые хотели его вернуть — вернуть Империю».

Людей.

Вампа ощутил себя так, будто ему с размаху врезали под дых. По сломанным ребрам.

— Какие средства, милорд?

«Бисс. Клонирование. Там его и мои клоны», — голос становился все глуше.

— Кому верен флот на орбите, милорд... сэр?

«Империи. Они подберут наших. Все живы, я чувствовал».

Наших.

Вампа закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ боли. Он устал, к хаттам, он так бесконечно устал, — а с омолаживающим эффектом Эндора даже сдохнуть не выйдет. Нет, постараться можно, но он — все еще Черный-11, он не сдается. Бегство — не способ решить задачу.

— Что сделать, чтобы вы возродились, милорд?

«Ничего. Флоту не нужен ситх, чтобы навести порядок в Галактике. Я лично натаскивал адмирала. Кстати, под прикрытием тот работал отменно».

— Милорд. Ответьте.

«Я сказал — нет».

Будь ты проклят, ситх. Вампа подтянулся на руках, подползая к почти истаявшей фигуре Вейдера — пол щерился выбоинами под ним. Неловко оперся на локоть и потянулся к руке в перчатке — той самой, где был разъем для инфочипа, он помнил.

— Согласно пункту сто двенадцать дробь тридцать пять Имперского корабельного устава о полномочиях и правах, в экстренной ситуации я, как ваш подчиненный, требую вас, как прямого командира, сообщить мне информацию, необходимую для выживания флота. Вы не можете отказать — вы мне не давали отставку, сэр.

Изумление плеснуло вокруг, колючее до щекотки, и фигура Вейдера на миг замерцала сильнее. Вампа не сводил с него глаз. Он не лгал — своими действиями Император освободил его от присяги, но не милорд.

Не тот, кто верил, что Вампа дождется.

«Вселение в клона может быть контролируемым либо произвольным. Если в момент ухода в Силу меня будут звать — как будто я нужен, я вернусь. Зов с целью распилить на запчасти тоже подходит».

Вампа не ответил. Он лихорадочно нащупывал маячок на поясе: есть сигнал. Есть активация передатчика.

— Я — Черный-11, пилот эскадрильи главкома, всем, кто меня слышит, ответьте. Запрашиваю поддержку. У меня смертельно раненый лорд Вейдер, нужна помощь, ответьте.

«Вампа, заткнись. Я больше не главком».

Сквозь треск помех пробился незнакомый низкий голос:

— Говорит командир «Неустрашимого», готовы оказать помощь, пеленгуем вас, держите связь. Прием.

Что показательно, информация о Вейдере никого не удивила. Конечно, если флот поднялся на орбиту по его приказу. Командирский состав точно в курсе. Может, и офицерский. Как он перехватил управление у Императора? Планы внутри планов? Главком это умел. Все-таки флот подчинялся ему в первую очередь.

«Прекрати это».

Вампа скосил глаза на почти прозрачного Вейдера и уставился вверх, в небо над шахтой. Не думать, не думать. Он успеет. В ушах шумело, едва не перекрывая треск в эфире.

— Черный-11, уточните категорию помощи. Прием.

Вампа глубоко вздохнул.

— Я — Черный-11, прошу отозваться всех, кто верен присяге. Я — пилот эскадрильи и я хочу служить возрожденной Империи. Ни одна планета сейчас не живет спокойно. Наши семьи и друзья в опасности каждый час. Но в наших руках оружие, способное дать им защиту. Только флот способен установить равновесие в Галактике. Только флот под рукой лорда Вейдера. Он был нашим главкомом, он присягал Империи, он сражался за нее до конца. Во имя мира и порядка в Галактике — вы готовы пойти за лордом Вейдером? Отзовитесь все, кто верен присяге и мундиру. За милорда!

«Не сдохну — убью», — мрачно донеслось сзади, на грани слышимости, а через секунду ощущение холода пропало.

— Лорд Вейдер, — просипел Вампа и рявкнул громче: — За мир в Галактике! За Империю! За милорда!

— За милорда! — отозвался эфир, и что-то дрогнуло вокруг, в Силе или в пространстве космоса, а может, это одно и то же...

Он осип, и горячая боль вспорола измученные легкие. Уплывая в мутном тумане, Вампа думал только: «Будь ты проклят, Вейдер, будь проклят, если сдохнешь, а я снова выживу из-за тебя, урода одаренного». Сплошной треск слился в темноту, и Вампа потерял сознание.

***

Тихо гудел климат-контроль. Пахло септиком и чистым хлопком — как в любом имперском медблоке.

— Если сдох — найду и зарою, — просипел сухими губами Вампа, не открывая глаз.

— Вам нужна вода, — проговорил механический голос. Кровать услужливо приподнялась, и Вампа смог вынуть бутылку из манипуляторов меддроида.

— Для вас сообщение, красный приоритет, — сообщил тот.

Вампа вздрогнул. Приборы в ответ запищали.

— Вам вредно волноваться, но я не могу отменить красный приоритет, — недовольно сказал дроид.

Экран напротив кровати ожил.

Высокий крепкий мужчина лет тридцати в форме без нашивок смотрел в упор — и Вампа застыл, узнавая этот взгляд.

— Твои пилоты, Вампа, выразили желание тебя зарыть, если ты помрешь, а они выживут. Ставлю задачу: долечиться и на мостик. Хватит в поле баловаться. — Он раскрыл ладонь, и на ней блеснул крошечный оплавленный чип. — Пока он у меня, придется подчиняться.

Вейдер оскалился и вырубил запись.

— Гребаный ситх, — Вампа упал обратно на подушку, только сейчас осознав, что приподнялся и так и слушал.

— Совершенно с вами согласен, сэр, — отозвался меддроид, — волновать тяжелого пациента недопустимо. Вам запрещено вставать. Дверь будет заблокирована.

— Где я?

— ИЗР «Неустрашимый».

— Спасибо.

Меддроид выкатился, бормоча что-то ругательное, а Вампа уставился в потолок. Хотел, чтобы лорд Вейдер повел «нас»? Получите, распишитесь. На мостик. Его, пилота, командира «Черной эскадрильи», чтоб их ситхи взяли, на мостик. Интересно, надолго ли.

Впрочем, он понимал главкома — кто-то должен организовать снабжение и сбор заново москитных сил. Кто-то, кого можно оставить за спиной.

Вампа сцепил зубы. Он бы сейчас с огромным удовольствием провел тренировочный бой с боевым оружием против Вейдера. В зоне действия лучей захвата ИЗР-а, конечно, просто на всякий случай. А техникам бы велел готовиться выпиливать милорда из кабины.

Незаменимых пилотов не бывает — бывают незаменимые командиры. Глядя в расплывающийся белый потолок, Вампа улыбался.

Безбашенный Второй в безопасности. Спятившего ситха больше нет. На операцию зачистки ушло катастрофически много лет и слишком многие заплатили жизнью, но война есть война — пусть и против одного человека.

Конец режиму ожидания, время действовать. Вампа приподнял голову, морщась от боли. Экран напротив отразил его собственное лицо с запавшими глазами и отросший темный ежик волос.

***

В черной воде будто плавали звезды. Она походила на космос с мостика разрушителя. Вейдер спрыгнул на скалу; хрустнули камешки. Пахло морем и ночью. Он вздохнул глубже, ощущая каждой клеточкой тела, как влажный воздух наполняет легкие. Не удержался — отошел от шаттла и прикрыл глаза, медленно и жадно дыша. Прошла долгая, блаженная минута, прежде чем он заставил себя вернуться в реальность. Сырой ветер пробирался под китель, трепал плащ.

Плащ ему презентовали пилоты «Черной» — тяжелый, широкий, бронированный. Где только добыли: мол, главком должен быть в плаще, если вам кажется, что это не так — вам кажется. Интересно, как новый Император относится к темным плащам?

Вейдер ухмыльнулся и потер подбородок. Выбритая с утра щетина кололась. Он потер снова, впитывая шершавость всей ладонью. Никто не увидит: ночь, заштатная планета, ни души — почти ни души.

— Завидуешь? — поинтересовался Вейдер у пустоты.

Ветер прошелестел в траве. Впереди темнели руины храма джедаев — настолько древнего, что фон Силы практически исчез. Будто и не поддерживал его никто последние десятилетия.

— Ты здесь морских гадов ловил? Птицу разводил? — поинтересовался Вейдер, осматриваясь. Прошелся по краю скалы. — Звезды считал? Спал в анабиозе?

Рваные очертания за глыбой камня оказались остовом СИД-истребителя. Вейдер скрестил руки на груди.

— Найду, кто это сделал, — руки поотрываю. У нас каждая машина на счету, пока верфям наскребем на финансирование.

— Кто о чем, а ты о машинах, — вздохнули сбоку. — Отец. И девочку не трогай, еле выпер обратно к Лее. Чем-то они похожи.

Вейдер молча распахнул плащ одной рукой, и голубоватая фигура, помедлив, соткалась прямо под ним. Вейдер посмотрел сверху вниз на аккуратно причесанную макушку, морщины под глазами.

— Сойдем за ровесников, — заключил он.

— А не поздновато? — Люк покосился на сгоревший СИД.

Вейдер поморщился.

— Теперь большие проблемы с уходом в Силу, сын. Дисциплина на флоте ни к хатту.

Люк отвернулся от остатков истребителя.

— Всегда хотел погонять на нем, — проворчал из-под плаща. — За что-то же ты любишь эти машины.

Вейдер глубоко и с наслаждением вздохнул. Слизнул соленую влагу с губ и глотнул воздух ртом — чтобы выпить его вкус, морской и терпкий, не отвлекаясь ни на что.

— Люблю, — согласился он. — За живучесть не по регламенту.

Он чувствовал в Силе, как высоко за набрякшими тучами скользит на границе стратосферы истребитель, — скользит лениво и неспешно, а мощные сканеры ощупывают каждый клочок земли. Вейдер знал, что он здесь как на ладони, но ощущал лишь спокойствие. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным — потому что волен делать то, во что верит.

— Сын, тебе принципиально, что плащ джедайского цвета?

Люк перевел взгляд на край сначала своей, потом отцовской одежды.

— Ты поднял мое досье, — он скривился. — Имей в виду, искусство церемониальных одежд Набу я изучал чисто факультативно. — Люк потер призрачную щетину на подбородке и с досадой уставился на ладонь. — И это было давно.

Вейдер спрятал усмешку.

— Диплом Корусанского университета по экономике за мидихлорианы не дают. Я помню, тебе к лицу черный.

Люк передернулся. И отстранился, выпрямился, взглянув снизу вверх — прямо в глаза.

— Отец, почему в этот раз меня не позвал? Почему пошел один?

Вейдер помолчал. Ветер с запахом моря шуршал травой. Небо налилось предрассветной синевой, глубокой и темной.

— Ты представляешь, сколько живут умбаране? — спросил после паузы.

Люк моргнул.

— Слай Мур обучалась у ситха, — негромко начал Вейдер. — Считалось, что она фанатично предана Учителю. Но ее истинный интерес — Сила. Сила в действии, а это значит — власть. Империя. Твое досье у нее, как и завещание Императора. Айсард ничего не досталось.

Люк выругался сквозь зубы. Вейдер невесело рассмеялся, хрипло, низко, как человек, отвыкший пользоваться голосом.

— Да, сын, флот бесполезен без Императора. Мы не имели права погибнуть оба.

— Лея? — вскинулся Люк.

— Ей не идет черное, — Вейдер посмотрел поверх головы Люка, видя совсем другое: тонкую фигурку в белом, орехово-карие глаза, яростные... теплые.

— После Дагобы я ненавижу джунгли, — сообщил Люк.

Вейдер задрал бровь с интересом.

— В сенатском платье она хороша, — мечтательно протянул Люк.

— А если в набуанском... — подхватил Вейдер, и они заговорщицки переглянулись.

Вейдер протянул руку, держа на весу так, чтобы укрыть Люка плащом.

— Ничего, если заявимся на Камино рейсовым ИЗР-ом? — пробурчал тот из-под полы.

— В самый раз. Порулить не дам, прости. Надо было в Академию поступать, а не мотаться с контрабандистами.

Люк тяжело вздохнул.

— А если прикажу?

— Только после присяги. Но вряд ли мой адмирал разрешит. — Вейдер легонько подтолкнул его Силой к шаттлу. Прав был Император, назначив этого парня наследником, — что Люк сочтет своим, то не выпустит никогда. Вейдер спрятал улыбку, чувствуя, как тепло и легко становится в груди. Скайуокеры... Кому-то флот, кому-то — Альянс, кому-то — Империя.

— Ты прав. Дисциплина на флоте ни к хатту, — поскучнел Люк.

— Зато никакого произвола одаренных.

Вейдер стартовал на шаттле, как на истребителе — боевым разворотом. Двигатели взвыли от перегрузки. Люк схватился за подлокотники, уставился на свои призрачные руки и что-то прошипел под нос. И восторженно подался вперед, впитывая каждый маневр всем собой.

Вейдер фыркнул и включил передатчик.

— Я — Черный-лидер, курс на «Неустрашимый».

— Вас понял, сопровождаю.

Из темноты стратосферы рухнул СИД — проскочил почти в лобовую, скрутил бочку вокруг шаттла и пристроился сзади на идеальной «посольской» дистанции.

— Он псих? — восхитился Люк.

— Дорвался до полетов, — мотнул головой Вейдер. — Застоялся. Посмотрю на тебя после Камино.

Люк внезапно заинтересовался приборной доской. Но ненадолго.

— Ты же мог позвать меня из каюты. Или сразу с Камино. Я хоть на Корусант могу сходить — тоска тут. Одни тренировки.

Вейдер закатил глаза и резко сбросил скорость. Люк покосился на экраны — пилот сзади ловко сманеврировал. Вейдер помедлил, глядя прямо перед собой, внутренне напряженный, как перед атакой. С усилием заставил себя выдохнуть и снова плавно увеличил тягу.

— Отец?

— Я тебя видел три раза в жизни, — процедил тот, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Технология клонирования на Камино отработана, но, — он осекся и рванул штурвал на себя.

Звезды опрокинулись, Люк подался вперед. Изящная и мощная игла ИЗР-а соткалась в черноте, среди искр далеких солнц.

Они молчали, пока шаттл заходил на посадку, а юркий СИД нарезал круги возле ангара, исчезнув лишь тогда, когда силовое поле перекрыло вход. Вейдер отстегнул крепления кресла и двинулся к выходу, не оборачиваясь.

— Отец.

Вейдер замер.

— Отец, я тоже мечтал побыть с тобой подольше. Хотя бы с призраком Силы.

Миг — и Люк очутился рядом, за правым плечом.

— Идем, представлю тебя адмиралу, — отрывисто приказал Вейдер.

Трап опустился. Вейдер ухмыльнулся, увидев встречающих штурмовиков. Точнее, считав их изумление на грани паники: улыбающийся главком, это же почти конец света. Он порой чувствовал себя голым без костюма, но потом вдыхал — сам! — и благодарил великую Силу за этот непрошенный шанс.

Он ощутил, как появился сзади Люк, и улыбнулся шире, чувствуя разгорающийся смех внутри — дикая, нереальная, сладкая щекотка под ребрами. Штурмовики не сводили с него глаз под шлемами. С него, а не с призрака.

Вейдер притормозил возле главы отряда.

— Коммандер Арс.

— Сэр!

— Вы отличились в операции под прикрытием во время разведки в Первом ордене. Работа вашего взвода впечатляет. Я воссоздаю 501-й легион. Пойдете?

В Силе полыхнуло изумлением пополам с жаждой. Смотрите-ка... Сзади напрягся Люк, а потом подозрительно плотно закрылся. Но волну веселой щекотки Вейдер уловил. Проклятье, без шлема все-таки сложно. Как люди обходятся? Но костюм новый разработать надо, просто ради Люка: грохнуть воскресшего главкома желающие найдутся, а оставить сына снова он не готов. Как и Империю. 

— Так точно, сэр!

— Жду рапорт, коммандер Арс.

«Палпатин командовал военными лично?» — поинтересовался в Силе Люк, и Вейдер с трудом сохранил осанку, чтобы не обернуться.

«Алой гвардией — да. Учитель тренировал их лично, как меня. И планировал операции с высшим военным руководством».

От Люка повеяло досадой пополам с чем-то вроде смятения. Ну не страха же, в самом деле. Вейдер представил, что смотрит сквозь визоры маски, и легко подавил наползающую усмешку.

«В военную Академию заочно не брали, отец».

«Преимущество одаренных — постоянный канал связи», — сообщил Вейдер, заходя в лифт. Развернулся лицом ко входу, но Люк юрко скользнул ему за спину. От него пришла смазанная мысль о вреде и пользе шпаргалок. Вейдер напомнил себе об ощущении маски на лице и снова не улыбнулся.

На следующем уровне двери распахнулись, на пороге возник высокий мужчина в черной форме пилота. Он откозырял, окинул взглядом Люка — жестко и цепко, но с затаенным любопытством, и встал у стены, заложив руки за спину.

— Как новая машина? — спросил Вейдер. Люк за спиной удивился.

— Неплохо, но есть над чем поработать, — отчитался пилот.

— А пополнение?

Тот заломил брови.

— Летают прилично. Отличают стабилизаторы от компенсаторов.

Люк не удержался, фыркнул вслух. Пилот и глазом не моргнул, не сводя взгляда с Вейдера.

— Экзамен прежний, Вампа.

— Так точно, милорд, — кивнул тот и вышел из лифта.

— Экзамен? — уточнил Люк.

— Да, в мою эскадрилью допускаются те, кто не просто отлично летает, но своими руками модернизирует свой истребитель. Ничего не угробив в процессе.

В Силе полыхнуло азартом.

Представить маску не удалось, и Вейдер едва смахнул усмешку, прежде чем двери лифта распахнулись. Мостик, чернота на экранах в полный рост, проекция ИЗР-а на тактическом мониторе...

«С-ситх! Отец, а императорам в Академию можно? И на практику во флот».

Маска. Маска не позволяет улыбаться, сковывает мышцы.

— Адмирал Прайд, знакомьтесь: Люк Скайуокер. Наследник Императора согласно его завещанию. Мой сын.

В сухом лице адмирала не дрогнуло ни морщинки, когда он опустился на одно колено.

— Служу Империи, ваше высочество.

— Курс на Камино, адмирал, — приказал Вейдер. — Прыжок по готовности.

Тот поднялся без усилия и отдал приказ капитану. 

Вейдер подошел к экрану, Люк за ним. Приблизился вплотную, завороженно глядя в темную бездну. Вейдер видел, как сын открывается все больше, отпускает Силу, прощупывает корабль от мостика до дюз, как распрямляет плечи и поднимает подбородок. Как ширится в нем то, самое, давным-давно замеченное вскользь, затравленное в бегах: ответственность. Ощущение человека на своем месте. Жажда не власти, нет — свободы выбирать то, во что веришь сам.

За спиной переговаривался экипаж. Палуба мощного корабля тихо гудела под ногами. Вейдер прикрыл веки. Светящийся силуэт сына на миг отпечатался на сетчатке, окутался сеткой молний. Вейдер распахнул глаза, сбросив морок.

И плавно шагнул вбок и назад, занимая привычное место за плечом человека, который принесет мир Галактике.

Эпилог. Десять лет спустя.

— В карцер или рапорт на отставку, милорд? — спросил Вампа, тяжело спрыгнув на палубу ангара. Стащил шлем; седые волосы слиплись от пота.

Он покачнулся, уперся ладонью в крыло, не замечая жара от металла. Остывающий после боя истребитель с шипением сбрасывал конденсат.

— Как решит его величество, — после паузы ответил Вейдер.

Вампа выпрямился удивленно.

— Сэр?

— Он слишком многим тебе обязан, — отозвался Вейдер. — Как и я. Твоя ошибка едва не привела к катастрофе. Но не привела же. Ты отстранен от полетов по здоровью.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — откозырял Вампа и выдохнул другим тоном, бесконечно устало: — Мы уцелели чудом, милорд. Я подвел вас.

Вейдер щелкнул ридером в наручном комме. Показал Вампе инфокристалл.

— Не дождешься. — И спрятал его обратно.

Вампа усмехнулся криво, уголком губ.

— А это как решит его величество, — протянул он. Взглянул на Вейдера и выставил вперед ладонь: — Нет, милорд. Не надо. Я сам виноват: перевелся бы на верфи, как предложил Император после того медосмотра — ничего бы не случилось. Я отвечу по уставу и за срыв операции, и за пренебрежение вашей безопасностью. Простите, милорд. Я не сумел вовремя уйти.

В ангаре воцарилась тишина, только потрескивал металл и шипел испаритель.

— Вампа.

— Сэр?

— Раз ты не при исполнении... Выпьем?

В серых глазах Вампы сверкнуло веселье.

— Не знал бы вас, милорд, решил — добить хотите.

— Пьянство на флоте, — покивал Вейдер и двинулся к выходу из ангара. — Увольнение с разжалованием и запрет на полеты. Кстати, это выход. И вмешательство Императора не понадобится.

Он остановился и взглянул пристально, без улыбки. Вампа заложил руки за спину и ответил негромко:

— Как скажете, сэр.

Взгляды скрестились: холодный, голубой с оттенком стали, и серый, уставший и спокойный.

— Сдохнуть с тобой, — хмыкнул вдруг Вейдер, стукнул в плечо.

Вампа ухмыльнулся. Помрачнел, вспомнив сегодняшний бой, и тут же снова оттаял.

— Техники с шаттла намекнули, — сказал он, — что Единичка вам отменный коньяк подогнал. Набуанский.

— Трепло — находка для шпиона, — процедил Вейдер, хлопнув ладонью по сенсору лифта. — Люк велел напиться, когда отправлю стажера Айсард на Корусант. Но ей неделю еще нас изводить.

— Наследственность, — со значением подтвердил Вампа.

— Иди ты.

Вампа молча улыбнулся. Вейдер закатил глаза.

— Кто ж знал, что Слай Мур за эти года соберет весь серпента... весь детский сад под крыло. Не смотри так! Да, я сам предложил. Кто ж знал.

— ИСБ — это Айсард, Айсард — это ИСБ, — Вампа подвигал бровями. — Династия, это важно.

Вейдер прошипел что-то неразборчивое на хаттском и вышел из лифта так, что дроид-уборщик едва успел метнуться из-под ног.

Вампа шел за ним, улыбаясь, и думал, что напиться не помешает. За свою жизнь он был солдатом, ведомым милорда и командиром эскадрильи. Наемником, или проще сказать, что никем. Потом — командиром отдельной ударной эскадры, телохранителем главкома, тренером Императора и даже его другом. Насколько это возможно.

Черный-1 — Единичка — полностью оправдал свой позывной. Конечно, после того, как прошла эйфория после обретения тела на Камино и возможности снова пилотировать. Милорд поручил охрану сына именно Вампе, и не зря: количество покушений на Люка за годы становления Империи Скайуокера сравнялось со старым рекордом нападений на главкома. Потом Вампа вернулся к милорду телохранителем и правой рукой, а теперь... В конце концов всегда остаешься один.

Это закон.

Император чрезмерным всепрощением не страдал и своим главкомом… своим отцом дорожил — незаметно, но так страстно, что порой становилось жутко. Тому, кто умел смотреть.

Сегодня Вейдер едва не погиб потому, что Вампа привык считать себя лучшим защитником.

В каюте горели только светильники: мягкий желтый свет, спартанская обстановка. Флот маячил на экранах — прямая трансляция с мостика. Вампа опустился в кресло и вытянул гудящие ноги. Тело подводило его. Эффект Эндора оказался не вечен, вот только случилось это неожиданно. Вампа не готов оставить... все.

Он из-под прикрытых век наблюдал, как Вейдер распечатывает дорогую узорчатую бутылку, мастерит закуску.

Вампа должен очутиться один в конце всего. Его любимый староимперский СИД списали на свалку. Таков закон мироздания.

Вот только...

— Держи, — Вейдер подал ему рюмку с толстым дном и уселся рядом, лицом к экрану. — Будем жить, Черный-11.

Вампа вздрогнул. Коньяк пах терпко и одуряюще. Он жидким огнем скользнул в желудок, и Вампа зажмурился.

Вейдер угробил Империю и восстановил ее, он ушел в Силу и вернулся, вопреки всем законам, против любой логики и даже собственного желания. Он знал, что его ждут.

— Будем жить, — хрипло сказал Вампа.

Милорд мог разобраться с ним сам, но зачем-то решил отдать Императору. Вампа мог отставить коньяк, попрощаться и выйти. Взять свой СИД и улететь — его никто не задержит и не отыщет, он — все еще Черный-11. Но у доверия нет срока давности.

Вампа откинулся на спинку кресла и сделал новый глоток. Коньяк освежающе горчил.


End file.
